First date
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: Well guys, this one shot is based on Blink 182's song: First date


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the song, just the story.

Just listen to the song First date - Blink 182, and you'll know what this one shot is about… Check the lyrics while you're reading this… A bit of Ooc from Sasuke as always…

**First date**

I'm here waiting for her outside of her house. I just can't believe it. I finally got a date with the most beautiful girl of my class: Haruno Sakura. She's got light pink hair and jade eyes. She's really smart (she's the second of the class; I'm the first one…). She hasn't got a boyfriend and maybe that's the reason why every single guy of the school is behind her.

Her smile is beautiful and it makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. I still have no idea of how I asked her out finally. I think I finally put my pride aside and asked her out. I've been in love with her since elementary, when I was only 7 years old.

_Flashback_

_It was my second year at elementary school. They were saying a new girl was coming. I really didn't care about it at all. I thought she was going to be another fan girl, but I was totally wrong._

"_Well students, as you all know, today we're having a new girl." Kakashi, our homeroom teacher said. A light pinked haired girl with jade eyes and beautiful smile entered the classroom. "She's Sakura Haruno, and she comes from Tokyo, though she was born in Osaka, right Sakura?"_

"_Hai." she said and blushed a little bit. I had to admit she was really cute._

"_Well Sakura… You can sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke, can you please raise your hand?"vmy teacher asked me and I just did what he asked._

_She was wearing a jean skirt that reached her knees, a light blue T-shirt and converse. She smiled and sat next to me. In less than I expected, the bell rang and Kakashi just left the room._

"_Em…excuse me Uchiha-san…"I heard a sweet voice say. I turned around and faced Sakura, who had with a little blush upon her cheeks._

"_What is it Sakura?" I asked her with a monotone voice. How did I remember her name? I swear I have no idea…_

"_Em… I was wondering if you could show me where room F-8 is… I don't know anyone here so-"_

"_Just follow me…"_

_End of Flashback_

Ok, I have to admit I was a little too rude to her the first day of the school, but as time flew by, we somehow ended up being friends and the most popular guys at elementary. The same thing happened in middle and high school. But things changed a little bit at university…

I became jealous when the boys stared at her. At first I thought I was just going crazy, but then I realized it wasn't true. I was really falling in love with her, Sakura Haruno.

Then, I see her getting out of her house. She looks gorgeous. She's wearing a lemon green strapless dress with black boots and jeans. I get outta my car and open the door for her, right after she kisses my cheek. I got in the car and we go to the movies. I want you to choose the movie, and you don't choose a romantic movie, you pick a comedy.

"Hey, I'll go for the snacks. You can go for the tickets."She tells me and I just nod

The movie is about to start. We are choosing a seat. I don't know if I should take her hand or not; but at the end, she does. We are really enjoying the movie but the thing I am enjoying the most is watching how she laughs. Sakura is laughing so hard that she buries her face in my chest. I blush a little bit.

At the end of the movie, I take you to my house, just because you want me to. My apartment it's not too big but it's not too little either. Since my parents and brother died, I have lived there.

"C'mon, let's do something fun!" she says and turns on my stereo. The song _First Date_ from Blink-182 was playing. I just don't know if it's ok if we danced along with the music.

It's too late for me to ask her that because I'm already in the middle of my living room dancing with the girl I love the most in the first date of my life. She has wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms are locked around her waist.

"I love your hair" she says and ran her perfect fingers through my dark hair.

"What would she say if I, the popular Sasuke Uchiha, didn't know what to wear to his first date?" I think a little nervous.

_Flashback_

_I was at my room trying to find something to wear. I was just too nervous, it was my first date afterall._

"_Ok Sasuke…Calm down… It's just date… It's just hanging out with her… What's the big deal?... C'mon… Go ahead, pick a random T-shirt, jeans… It's not that hard…" I thought. It was no use._

_It took me around two hours to pick a nice navy blue t-shirt, jeans and Vans. It was the first time it took me that long for just changing…_

_End of Flashback_

I suggest having some pizza. We're at my living room talking about random things. I'm just too nervous. I can't eat. She smiles and ruffles my hair playfully. I just blush like hell.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asks me with a beautiful smile. I swear I'm melting inside. I love it when she calls me that way.

"Um? What is it?" I ask her. That's when I realize I'm not worth your precious time. You're just like a queen and I'm nothing more than a plebeian.

"Today's my best friend's party at 10. Wanna come?"

I just can't say no to that beautiful voice. I just nodded and she hugged me tight. I swear I was blushing like hell.

_Let's go_

_Don't wait_

_This nights almost over_

_Honest, let's make_

_This night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this night last forever_

That part of the song just cannot get outta my head. I recognize some people at the party, we are in the same class. I really wish it was just you and me there. You dancing happily, and I watching how you move with me. But that is not going to happen, right? I'm jealous of everybody there because they are all looking at you, when I'm the only one supposed to look at you.

I look at you and you look at me. I get lost in your beautiful glare and I doubt you have ever lied to anyone. Your glare just makes me think your innocent.

"I just wanna kiss you…" I mutter. But then I realize that's not possible.

_Let's go_

_Don't wait_

_This nights almost over_

_Honest, let's make_

_This night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this night last forever_

You come dancing to where I am and sit on my laps. I just blush.

"I'm having a lot of fun Sasuke-kun" she says. "Promise me that please" she begged.

"Of course" I say and smirk.

I am happy because it is going to be our second date. It's no longer our **First date**

A.N: Well guys, just hoped you liked the story n.n. I was talking to a good friend of mine about songs that could fit SasuSaku, and this one was one of the first ones to pop out.


End file.
